Fly, Raivis, Fly!
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: Young avian Raivis thinks he's useless without the ability to fly, it's up to his brother Eduard to convince him he's not (Avian!Latvia (half birds), Virtuvian!Estonia (the four-armed mutant), Werewolf!Lithuania, and Phoenix!Poland


"Oof!" Raivis stumbled forward for the 10th times in his attempts of flying. The avian boy has reached the age of 5, which means he has to spread his wings and reach for the air, but so far his attempts said otherwise

"Maybe we should give you a boost?" Tolys suggested. The werewolf kept wagging his tail anxiously, afraid of seeing his little brother hurt because of his attempts

"Nah, that never worked the last time" The virtuvian man, Eduard, adjusted his glasses and stated. They looked back at the times when Raivis was given a boost at the age of 4 by Eduard and ended up stuck on a tree

"How about a trampoline?" Eduard shook his head

"Diving board?" Another disapproval

"Jet pack?" Eduard finally sighed

"Tolys, Raivis is an Avian learning how to fly, jet pack will only make his wings weaker" They kept brainstorming ideas while the young Avian was fascinated by a nearby flower

"Rai, focus!" Raivis snapped back onto reality and turned towards Eduard only to see a mischievous smile on the Estonian's face

"How about I ask Tino to help us? All we need is a little fear and you'll be up in the- OUCH!" Eduard let out a squeak as Tolys swiped a clawed hand to his shoulder

"Are you CRAZY man?! Remember what happened to Peter?!" Peter was part of the Kirkland family, full of high classed avians, dragons, and centaurs; Peter was a seagull avian, when he was learning how to fly, Tino, a mage that acted as a mother figure to him started shooting arrows at him. It never turned out well.

"Yeah but what can we do now?" They hummed for awhile until Tolys' phone started to ring. The wolf reached for his phone in his pocket and to his surprise, a certain phoenix called

"Oh, it's Feliks, I wonder if that guy got another toy car in his throat" Tolys walked away from the two and answered the call. Eduard sighed as Tolys leave

"That dude needs to focus more on the important things, right Rai- Raivis?" Eduard noticed Raivis sobbing quietly while wrapping himself with his wings. Eduard sat down besides Raivis and lightly ran a hand down through soft dark golden wings

"Shh shh, it's okay, calm down, I'm here" Raivis slowly opened his wings, revealing red puffy cyan eyes. Eduard smiled and moved some strands of hair from the avian's eyes. Raivis lunged and hugged his big brother. Eduard hugged him back, patted him while whispering soft assurance

"Hey, what's wrong?" It took him awhile to answer, but Raivis finally made a sound

"Nothing" Eduard sighed at Raivis' stubborness. The Latvian sniffled and hiccuped in the process

"Tell me what happened, you can tell me, I'm your big brother" Raivis sniffled and cleared his throat, he finally spoke

"Ed, do you think I'm useless?" Eduard didn't expect that question, he patted Raivis' head and back with two upper arms, while the other two continued to embrace him

"No no no. What make you think that? Who? Ivan? You know he's not an avian, what does he know anyway" Eduard scoffed as the name slipped out of his tounge

"No! Nobody said I'm useless, it's just... I have a feeling that... I'm really a useless avian if I can't fly..." Hearing enough, Eduard slapped Raivis' back softly using one of the lower arms, the young avian flinched

"You. Are. Not. Useless! Look, Rai, not knowing how to fly is okay, it doesn't mean you're useless"

"But avians are supposed to fly! If I can't fly, then what am I? What is my purpose in life? What can I do?" Raivis buried his face on Eduard's chest and sobbed quietly. The virtuvian man softened his expression and kept patting his little brother's back

"I know Avians are considered useless when they can't fly but flying is just the smallest part of the special thing you are! You're capable of other things, Rai!" Raivis sniffled and wiped his tears

"Like what?"

"Well you stood up to Ivan when none of us would, you're an amazing violin player; You even taught Peter how to play and swim! You were the only one of us who's able to stand up to Vladimir's spell!" Raivis smiled softly as Eduard complimented him

"You see? You're more than an ordinary crybaby Latvian avian, you're our little Hufflepuff; Loyal, kind, patient! No one can ever replace you, you're one of the kind!" Hearing Eduard's exclamination, Raivis smiled and wiped all of his tears away

"Ed, I think you read too much Harry Potter, it's not healthy" Eduard pouted. The Estonian loved to classify everyone he knew into Hogwards' dorm, like Tolys being a Gryffindor, him being a Ravenclaw, Feliks the Slytherin, and so on

"Who cares? Just admit that you love it too"

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool, BUT I AM NOT A HUFFLEPUFF!" Raivis whined, he took a flower and stabbed Eduard with it

"Hahahaha, yeah, of course you're not" Hearing the sarcasm, Raivis pouted and closed Eduard's face with his wings, causing the feathers to be stuck in his mouth

"Okay okay, you win" Eduard finally surrendered when his mouth was full of feathers. Eduard coughed a mouth full of feathers and laughed playfully. They stayed like that for awhile until realizing a certain werewolf was still not back yet

"Hey Ed, where's Tolys?" Raivis asked with curiousity in his tone

"I don't know, but it's kind of worrying" They waited for awhile until a reddish orange light was heading towards them. Eduard put four arms protectively around Raivis while the latter shivered in fear, the two closed their eyes not noticing the certain phoenix landing infront of them with Tolys on his back

"WADDUP PEOPLE!!! THIS IS YOUR MAIN MAN FELIKS AND YOU'RE WATCHING DISNEY CHANNEL!!!" Feliks' scream could be heard for miles according to Tolys. Eduard and Raivis opened their eyes and looked up towards the Polish phoenix

"Feliks? What are you doing here?" Raivis asked curiously and went over to hug the said phoenix. Tolys jumped down from his friend's back and ruffled his little brother's hair

"Well, Toris, like, told me that his 'little bundle of feathers' doesn't know how to fly, so big brother Feliks is here to, like, teach you how to" Raivis' cheek went a little red hearing Feliks' comment

"I think the best way for one to learn how to fly is to have someone else to fly with" Tolys stated, earning a hug from his little brother

"Thank you, big brother"

"No problem" They stayed for awhile until Feliks caught their attention

"So, like, are we going to start this lesson or not?" Raivis nodded excitedly and grabbed Feliks by the hand

"Becareful with him Feliks, he isn't used to being so uphigh" Feliks only nodded

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" Raivis gave them a big smile before turning back to Feliks

"Well then, UP WE GO!"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Feliks went faster than he should, causing poor Raivis to scream

And thus, Raivis learnt his first lesson of flying, never trust a phoenix to teach


End file.
